Improved processes for removal of expended ionic liquid and elevated chloride levels from spent catalyst extrudates are needed, as a precursor to precious metals recovery. Traditional means of preparing spent noble metal fixed-bed catalysts are not optimized for those spent noble metal fixed-bed catalysts that have been in contact with chloroaluminate ionic liquid catalysts. A new process is needed to reduce chloride content and retain the noble metals in the spent catalyst.